


Almeno sentire il rumore del mare

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 19!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, San Valentine's Secret Lover -Voltron LD IT, Slow Build, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, di qua e di là direi poveri bamboli e tutto succede nel giro di 19 anni, giusto un poco anche perché dopo c'è, il mare è una metafora, l'acquario è molto importante, ma c'è pure agnst, succede tutto in Texas divertente eh?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “L'acquario ancora non pronto dopo dieci anni di lavori deve avere a che fare con Voltron.”“Prima o poi dovrà aprire.”“E noi dobbiamo andarci insieme all'apertura, perché siamo membri della stessa ciurma.”“Una volta della Morte Nera, sempre della Morte Nera.”o della volta in cui Lance si rende conto si avere una cotta per Keith, ma non è il momento giusto, Keith si rende conto di avere una cotta per Lance, ma non è il momento giusto, litigano, poi non litigano e un acquario ci mette diciannove anni per venire costruito.





	Almeno sentire il rumore del mare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukiDelleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/gifts).



> Ho due cose da dire (facciamo tre):
> 
> 1\. Buon San Valentino a tutti, ma in particolare a Yuki Delleran, di cui sono la Secret Lover (coooosa? a proposito, mi spiace)  
> 2\. È una storia lunga, ma questo succede quando mi date due settimane per prepararmi, entro nel panico e divento logorroica  
> 3\. Il mare è una metafora della relazione tra Keith e Lance
> 
> [Questa fanfiction partecipa al San Valentine's Secret Lover di Voltron LD IT]

 

> “I miei genitori mi comprarono il primo pesciolino per insegnarmi cosa significasse amare e prendersi cura di una creatura vivente del Signore. Seicentoquaranta pesci dopo, l'unica cosa che ho imparato è che tutto quello che ami morirà.”  
>  **Chuck Palahniuk**

> Mettete nel vostro acquario una conchiglia perché i pesci possano almeno sentire il rumore del mare.

> **Guido Clericetti**

  
  
  
**5 Luglio 1999,**  
**Darrouzet, Texas**  
  
  
Lance ha le ginocchia sporche di terra ormai secca e ha delle croste intorno ai polpacci, come se si fosse volutamente gettato tra le rocce, per sembrare un po' più un pirata e un po' meno un bambino di cinque anni. Ha un dente che gli manca. Gli ricrescerà lontano da quello più vicino. Avrà una piccola finestrella che farà sorridere Keith fino ai loro sedici anni, quando il dentista deciderà che la dentatura di Lance non è più un problema e che quindi può smettere di chiedere soldi a una famiglia con due nipotini che amano decisamente troppo i dolci. Lance si passa una mano sotto il mento e tira su col naso, col piede sullo scivolo, il braccio teso verso l'alto mentre la mano tiene un ramoscello decisamente troppo spesso per essere in mano ad un bambino. Lo lascia cadere a terra. Pidge è seduta a penzoloni con il mento posato sulla sbarra di ferro e uno sguardo disperato, dedicato a Hunk, che continua a modellare con il fango quelle bombe finte che Lance ha chiesto qualche minuto prima.  
  
Ai loro cinque anni, Lance adora i pirati. Gli ricordano casa. Ha passato notti intere a leggere libri sui pirati, presi in prestito da biblioteche che conosce soltanto lui, sotto lo sguardo scettico delle signore che glieli consegnano e il sorriso divertito di Consuelo, che gli ha insegnato a leggere prima del tempo. Lance ha imparato a memoria il codice dei pirati e dice _sesso_ davanti agli adulti, mentre la mamma sospira e chi non lo conosce lo guarda sbalordito, senza parole, davanti alla decadenza del mondo odierno che lascia che i bambini conoscano e dicano oscenità. Ma lui non ne capisce pienamente il significato, quando dice che l'ottava legge dei pirati era non fare sesso sulla barca. Lo ha interpretato con un: non fare differenza tra generi. Non fare sesso era diventato velocemente un: non dare sesso, una frase che sembra poter essere capita solo da lui e dai suoi compagni di gioco. Ci sono tante piratesse nella storia dei pirati, ad esempio, e nessuno si poteva permettere di dire a qualcuno che valeva di meno solo per il genere. Lo ha letto in un libro. La mamma ruota gli occhi e ha deciso di aspettare qualche anno prima di parlargli di cosa vuol veramente dire quella legge. Per bambini di cinque anni, si dice, va bene così. L'anno dopo, Lance avrebbe scoperto il significato, grazie a Consuelo, il suo ragazzo, Nick, e una porta non chiusa a chiave. Sarà una delle cose che Lance non gli perdonerà mai.  
  
Ma la passione per i pirati sarà solo una passione passeggera nella vita di Lance, così come lo sarà per Pidge e Hunk. Questo, Keith lo imparerà lentamente, osservandoli durante gli anni, e vedrà Hunk e Pidge interessarsi ai computer e alle piantine degli acquedotti delle città, mentre Lance si interesserà, in ordine cronologico, di: circo, pianeti, cavalieri medievali, guardie forestali, piloti. A Keith sono sempre piaciuti i coltelli e le cospirazioni. Al liceo apriranno una stazione radio in cui tutti e quattro litigheranno in diretta su quale teoria complottista sia la peggiore e quale la migliore. Keith è bravo a vincere su questi argomenti. Lance è più bravo a vincere discussioni sul cielo, le nuvole e le stelle. Ma comunque.  
  
Keith li osserva, ma non è sicuro di quello che dovrebbe fare. Per quello che ricorda, sono i primi bambini che lui abbia mai incontrato, sono le prime persone con cui potrebbe giocare. Non sa nemmeno come mai si ritrova lì. (Ha detto che vorrebbe veramente tanto tornare a casa dalla sua mamma, ma nessuno gli ha risposto. Shiro ha solo sorriso e ha sistemato i suoi vestiti nell'armadio per fare un po' più di spazio. Nessuno gli ha mai detto che non vedrà mai più sua mamma.) E poi, non sa parlare bene. Non si fa capire come fanno Pidge, o Hunk, con le parole. Non si fa capire come fa Lance. E dicono sempre che è perennemente arrabbiato, ma lui non si sente arrabbiato. Non pensa di essere arrabbiato. Lo dovrà ripetere così tante volte nella sua vita. Non è arrabbiato, non lo è per niente. Solo che non sa dare un nome a questi sentimenti. Si chiede se mai sarà bravo a farlo, se c'è un manuale per riconoscerli. Convive con un peso al petto. Come si chiama quest'emozione?  
  
Pidge sventola una bandierina nera con pochissima convinzione, mentre Lance si copre un occhio e inizia a ridere con un suono che sembra un _ar ar_ e la cosa fa sorridere Keith, perché non ha mai sentito qualcuno parlare, o ridere, così per davvero, nella vita reale. Forse in televisione. In quei cartoni che Shiro continua a mettere quando pensa che Keith è annoiato, o triste, o quando pensa che è decisamente troppo solo. Ma mai nella vita reale.  
  
Lance sale sullo scivolo con tre balzi, affiancando Pidge, e Hunk gli lancia un'occhiata non troppo convinta, prima di infilare le mani nel fango e raggiungerlo attraverso le scale di legno, zompettando come un cerbiatto. Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e arriccia le labbra, mentre Lance si alza sui suoi piedi, dietro la piccola sbarra prima di incrociare le braccia e prendere un respiro profondo.  
  
“La Jolly _R_ oge _r_ ” mormora verso Pidge, che ruota gli occhi e sospira, sventolando un po' di più di convinzione il fazzoletto nero che dovrebbe essere la loro bandiera. “Noi siamo i pi'ati del pa'co sulla no _s_ t _r_ a nave Santa Ana...”  
  
“Pensavo avessimo deciso di chiamarla Morte Nera” borbotta Pidge, alzando un sopracciglio e girando la testa verso Lance, che si acciglia e scuote la testa. Hunk fa una piccola smorfia a scrolla le spalle, ancora una volta.  
  
“È t _r_ oppo banale” sussurra, piegandosi verso di lei.  
  
“Sì, ma avevamo votato che siamo pirati e quindi non possiamo dare il nome di una santa alla nostra barca” protesta la bambina, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui. “Avevamo votato” ripete più lentamente e sta prendendo un respiro per continuare a protestare, quando Keith vede come Lance mette su un broncio e sbatte il piede contro il legno mal andato dello scivolo. Sbuffa e Pidge sorride. Questa deve essere una sua vittoria.  
  
Keith continua a osservarli in silenzio. Sta decidendo se andare a giocare da solo, in mezzo al prato, oppure rimanere e vedere come questo gioco va a finire. Sbuffa una risata e infila le mani nell'enorme giacca che Shiro gli ha voluto dare perché continua a ripetere che fuori fa freddo e che non vuole che lui si ammali. Non ricorda di aver mai conosciuto Shiro. Sa che Shiro è lì da prima che lui nascesse. Non pensa nemmeno che potrà mai andarsene. Non come la mamma. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre e Lance si gira di nuovo verso di lui.  
  
“Oke'” mormora e prende un respiro profondo. “Siamo i pi'ati del parco e questa è la nost _r_ a ba _r_ ca,” si gira verso Pidge, che alza un sopracciglio. Lance sospira ancora una volta e non sembra essere molto felice di quello che sta per dire, ma sembra anche lo stia per dire per qualche regola non scritta. “La Morte Nera.” Non sembrano nemmeno parole uscite dalla sua bocca. Sta imitandola. Pidge allarga il sorriso. Lance sbuffa di nuovo. Ha un modo strano anche lui di parlare. Keith, quando dice le s sente che dalla sua bocca esce un fischio, oppure uno sputo che lui non riesce nemmeno a controllare. Quando parla, Lance o salta le r, oppure le accentua, come se fossero tre o quattro, e questa cosa lo fa sentire un pochino meno solo. Non è l'unico con difficoltà ad esprimersi, in un certo senso. Muove le mani dentro le tasche. Le arriccia e poi le rilassa. “E siamo in gue _rr_ a.” Lance indica l'altalena, in cui si trova un ragazzo coi capelli lunghi e fluenti e delle bambine, prese a far finta di essere dei guerrieri. “Cont _r_ o il Gove'no!” termina chiudendo la mano in un pugno, che si porta melodrammaticamente davanti alle labbra, con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
Keith continua ad osservarlo, con lo sguardo assottigliato e il mento puntato verso l'alto, solo per poter continuare a lanciargli occhiatacce.  
  
“I Britannici vogliono tutto il mare per loro!” Pidge si alza in piedi, vicino a Lance, con le mani sui fianchi e un mezzo sorriso. È più giovane di qualche anno. Sembra più grande, si dice Keith. Si diplomerà decisamente troppo presto. Si laureerà senza nemmeno volerlo fare e tornerà arrabbiata come solo un'adolescente che pensa di essere stata lasciata a se stessa può essere arrabbiata. La dovranno imparare a conoscere di nuovo, da zero. Hunk e Lance saranno più pazienti. Keith la classificherà come l'ennesima persona che se n'è andata e che è tornata soltanto per farlo pesare nella vita degli altri. E litigheranno come forse non potrà mai litigare con nessuno. Solo per poi fare pace, con parole masticate, una sigaretta non fumata, una mappa della città e un abbraccio imbarazzato. Pidge sembra soltanto più grande, ma è pur sempre una bambina. Sono quelle cose che si dimenticano in fretta.  
  
Hunk corre verso il fianco di Lance che non era coperto e prende un respiro profondo, prima di parlare. Ha le mani sporche e un sorriso decisamente troppo genuino in faccia. “Ma il mare non è fatto per essere contenuto!” grida. È troppo gentile, pensa Keith, e per una volta, probabilmente l'unica volta in tutta la sua vita, ha ragione. Forse per questo è stato così difficile, per lui, all'inizio, a metà strada, fidarsi. Sembra troppo buono. Non sembra una persona reale. Questo finché non deciderà di accompagnare Lance a liberare i coniglietti della scuola, si impiglierà in una rete e sarà trovato dalla preside, con un sopracciglio alzato e un'espressione delusa. Hunk proverà a scappare e inciamperà sui suoi stessi piedi, attirando l'attenzione di Lance, molti più metri avanti e che Lance, girandosi, griderà di non fermarsi e finiranno entrambi in punizione per tre mesi, non permettendo a Lance di giocare nella squadra di calcio (che verrà squalificata a causa della sua assenza e tutta la squadra non gli parlerà durante tutta la stagione) e allontanando Hunk dal suo amato club di cucito. Si scambieranno i ruoli, per quei tre mesi, nei loro club, e Hunk scoprirà di non essere molto portato per il calcio mentre Lance scoprirà di essere molto portato per il cucito. Pidge e Keith li osserveranno in un silenzio spezzato soltanto da commenti sarcastici e alzate di occhi al cielo. E Keith vedrà il lato umano e lamentoso di Hunk. Il che sarà un bene per loro.  
  
Sono in posa davanti a lui, tutti e tre, come se fossero i personaggi di un cartone animato e lui non riesce a fare nient'altro se non fissarli, per cercare di capire se questo è il mondo reale o no.  
  
Lance allarga il suo sorriso, voltando la testa, prima da una parte e poi da un'altra e sembra essere così fiero del suo falso equipaggio. Keith inclina la testa. “Okay” dice, perché non riesce a capire che cosa c'entri tutto questo con lui. Lancia un'occhiata ai bambini dall'altra parte del parco. Le bambine che sembrano guerriere non sembrano essere poi così tremende. Ci giocherebbe insieme, probabilmente. Avrebbe fatto finta di avere una spada, che in realtà un bastone non troppo pesante e avrebbe giocato alla guerra. Alla guerra dei vecchi film di Robin Hood, però, certamente non alla guerra delle bombe. Non gli piacciono le bombe. Sbatte le palpebre e scrolla le spalle.  
  
“E abbiamo pensato” si schiarisce la gola Lance, cercando di capire se questa è un'opinione che anche i suoi due amichetti condividono o soltanto una sua impressione. “Stavamo pensando che potresti uni _r_ ti alla nost'a ciu _r_ ma.” Sorride e tutti e tre aspettano una risposta dal bambino davanti allo scivolo che si ritrova soltanto a inclinare la testa e assottigliare un po' di più lo sguardo.  
  
“È un britannico” mormora Pidge, tirando indietro le spalle. Non sembra essere molto convinta. Si siede di nuovo con le gambe a penzoloni e lo osserva, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Dovremmo bombardarlo” consiglia poi, alzando la testa e cercando il contatto visivo di Lance e Hunk.  
  
Hunk arriccia le labbra e sta per rispondere qualcosa, quando Lance scende dallo scivolo con due falcate e cade a terra, sui sassolini, con le ginocchia e il mantello ancora sulle spalle. Si alza senza piangere e poi si avvicina a Keith. “Quei tipi non sono per niente _r_ accomandabili” inizia, piantandosi al fianco del bambino, che gira la testa verso di lui e lo osserva come un gatto randagio osserverebbe un qualsiasi essere umano. Quando Lance gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle si irrigidisce, ma la cosa non ferma il bambino dal trascinarlo accanto a lui. “Vogliono che tutti facciamo come vogliono loro” continua.  
  
Keith fa una smorfia e si gira a guardarlo. “Tipo?” chiede, e forse queste sono le prime parole che ha mai detto da quando è arrivato a dormire a casa di Shiro e dei suoi genitori. È una sfida. Keith a quanto pare non sa comunicare in altro modo. Lance fa una smorfia.  
  
“Tipo hanno buttato Shay dalle sbarre perché Lotor voleva giocarci e quindi nessuno poteva giocarci” risponde con una smorfia. “E tipo non ti hanno fatto salire sull'altalena” continua con un sorriso sarcastico. Lo lascia andare, per poi girarsi verso il suo scivolo. “Se vuoi puoi diventare un britannico. Noi ti stavamo solo avvisando.” Si arrampica sul gioco, tenendosi con le mani, sotto lo sguardo attento di Keith, che prende un respiro profondo.  
  
“Avvisando” ripete.  
  
Lance è ancora a metà dello scivolo, con il suo mantello rosso, i suoi pantaloni ridotti pantaloncini dal tanto cadere per terra, le sue mani sporche di terra e la finestrella trai denti, ma si gira verso di lui, scivolando sulle scarpe anti-scivolo. “Noi abbiamo il fango” dice e la risposta fa sorridere Keith, che si morde le labbra e si prende qualche secondo per pensare.  
  
Lancia un'occhiata a Shiro, che di anni adesso ne ha quindici e che si deve preoccupare di diventare fratello maggiore, perché Keith non ha mai avuto un fratello maggiore -e nemmeno Shiro ha mai avuto un fratello maggiore e sarebbe stato più facile se avesse deciso che perché lui non ha mai avuto nessuno che lo aiutasse nella sua vita, allora anche Keith non avrebbe dovuto avere nessuno. Sarebbe stato più facile e invece è lì. E poi lancia uno sguardo a questi tre bambini che potrebbero diventare i suoi primissimi amici in assoluto. Pensa che comunque non dovrebbe importare tanto, perché tra poco se ne dovrà tornare da sua mamma. Insomma. Nessuna mamma abbandonerebbe mai un figlio, no? Ma pensa anche che gli ha dato fastidio non poter usare l'altalena soltanto perché quel bambino che non si taglia mai i capelli la doveva usare. Assottiglia lo sguardo.  
  
“Okay” mormora e fa il giro dello scivolo per salire le scalette di legno quasi marcio e trovarsi in quella che immagina sia la barca immaginaria. La Morte Nera. “Ma io combatto solo con le sciabole.”  
  
Gli altri tre bambini sorridono e annuiscono, come se avesse detto una delle cose più plausibili del mondo, come se fosse naturale. Poi Lance si gira verso l'altalena e fa questa smorfia che sembra un ringhio, prima di inginocchiarsi e prendere una delle palle di fango che aveva precedentemente fabbricato Hunk.  
  
Grida. Un grido a pieni polmoni, che fa girare tutti i bambini verso di loro e tutti insieme, come se sapessero già che cosa volesse dire quel grido, si piegano a terra, a cercare un'arma con cui lottare. Pidge, Hunk e Lance scendono dallo scivolo e adesso stanno gridando anche Hunk e Pidge, muovendosi verso lati opposti del parco. Keith si rende conto che Hunk corre verso un albero pieno di foglie gialle e arancioni, ad un passo dallo staccarsi dai rami e che viene raggiunto da una bambino con un sorriso decisamente molto gentile e sembrano stare preparando cerotti con foglie. Lui decide di prendere il suo bastone.  
  
Non ricorderà molto della sua prima battaglia da pirata della Morte Nera. Non ricorderà di aver combattuto con la sua falsa sciabola contro Acxa, che lo colpisce al ginocchio, lasciandogli un livido più grande della gamba. Non ricorderà nemmeno la palla di fango che lo colpisce in testa e che gli fa veramente molto male. Non ricorderà Pidge che lo trascina per il prato, dalle gambe, per lasciarlo alle cure di Hunk, che finge indignazione per quel comportamento così britannico nei confronti di quel piccolo bambino che si crede un lord. Non ricorderà nemmeno che la battaglia arriva a una fine solo perché i bambini che sono stati designati come britannici vengono presi dai loro genitori e portati a fare una doccia, mentre quella che un giorno conoscerà come la sorella maggiore di Lance, Consuelo, con i suoi capelli legati in una treccia e la sua gonna a balze, ride, perché i bambini devono essere bambini ed è giusto che giochino in questo modo. Con le sue parole ha rassicurato Shiro, che non sembrava essere poi così preoccupato, finché non ha visto il bernoccolo in testa di Keith. Ma non è niente in confronto ai graffi e ai lividi di Lance e Pidge. Non ricorderà nemmeno che ha riso, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e poi sospirando. Ma è un momento importante.  
  
Si butta per terra, in quel miscuglio di terra ed erba e guarda le nuvole che sono diventate rosse e il cielo che sta diventando viola e sente Consuelo ridere e Lance si sta togliendo di dosso le foglie piene di fango. “Sei un _gr_ an pi'ata” mormora, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo, troppo preso a giocare coi filetti dei suoi pantaloncini per poter veramente prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa. “Siamo una buona ciu _r_ ma.”  
  
“Grazie” mormora Keith, lanciandogli uno sguardo prima di tornare a guardare il cielo. C'è silenzio. Quasi tutti sono andati via. Shiro e Consuelo stanno parlando, forse Consuelo gli ha dato qualche consiglio sull'essere fratello maggiore, o forse stavano semplicemente discutendo il tempo o il cambiamento dei tipi di cartoni animati da quando loro erano un po' più piccoli. Keith non lo saprà mai. Shiro non è un mistero, forse però è un'incognita e Keith è bravo in matematica. Ma non si applica. Lo diranno un po' tutti i suoi professori dalle medie in poi.  
  
“Qui non c'è il ma _r_ e” mormora a un certo punto Lance, si sdraia vicino a Keith, con le mani dietro la testa e anche lui sta guardando il cielo adesso. “Da dove vengo io, il ma _r_ e sta dappe _'_ tutto e ci sono stati tantissimi pi'ati e avevano un codice d'ono _r_ e, okay? E tu oggi sei stato un grande pi'ata.”  
  
“Da dove vieni tu?”  
  
“Varadero.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. “In Texas?”  
  
Lance gli lancia un'occhiataccia, prima di scuotere la testa. “Cuba” lo corregge e Keith vorrebbe poter dire che questo ha un significato per lui, ma non sa se Cuba sta in Texas oppure no, quindi non risponde. “Ma comunque vogliono porta'e il ma _r_ e qui, sai? Consuelo dice che stanno cost _r_ uendo un acqua _r_ io e che dent _r_ o ci mette _r_ anno tutti i pesci del mondo. Anche quelli di Veradero.”  
  
Chissà se il Texas ha uno sbocco sull'oceano.  
  
“È per questo che ci stiamo allenando a fa'e i pi'ati” continua Lance. “Così, un gio _r_ no, sa _r_ emo pi'ati in un oceano vero.” Fa una pausa e sembra star pensando a qualcosa che deve essere stato sottinteso nelle sue frasi precedenti, ma che Keith non ha colto. Lance annuisce. “Ovviamente devi ven _ir_ e anche tu. Fai pa _r_ te della ciu _r_ ma.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e scrolla le spalle. “Mi sembra giusto” risponde e non lo guarda. Sente Consuelo chiamarlo, perché è quasi ora di andare a preparare la cena e si sta facendo buio. Lance gli ripeterà in continuazione che Consuelo è la sua sorella preferita. È anche quella più vicina a lui per età. È la sorella senza la quale lui non potrebbe vivere, dice. Dirà. Ha detto. È anche l'unica sorella che se andrà a vivere in California, in un posto col mare. Una delle cose che Lance non perdonerà mai a Nick. Si alza in piedi con uno scatto, aiutandosi con la mano a terra per non inciampare e non saluta. Corre soltanto verso sua sorella, che gli accarezza la testa con un gesto affettuoso della mano e poi lo abbraccia, anche se è sporco di fango.  
  
Keith ha cinque anni in questo momento. Lui non lo sa, ma sua madre lo ha abbandonato. E non sa nemmeno che suo padre sta male. Non sa che Shiro diventerà la sua famiglia e che Hunk e Pidge saranno i suoi amici, quelli a cui andrà a parlare se mai avrà un problema, o ai quali nasconderà alcune informazioni per non farli preoccupare. Però, guardando Lance qualcosa da grande sa.  
  
Sa che Lance sarà veramente molto importante per lui.  
  
  
  
  
**6 Giugno 2005**  
**Dallas, Texas**  
  
L'autobus che li ha portati fino a lì è caldo, sembra addirittura bollire, nonostante le finestre aperte e le canottiere leggere. Lance si porta una mano sulla fronte, per togliersi un po' di sudore, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Keith e una risata soffocata da parte di Hunk.  
  
Le ragazze stanno litigando con l'insegnante perché dicono che è ingiusto che i maschi si possano togliere la maglietta e che se loro stanno soffrendo a causa del caldo e non si possono togliere la maglietta, almeno per solidarietà, se non per minima decenza umana, anche loro avrebbero dovuto avere la maglietta addosso. Lance aveva ridacchiato, giocando con l'orlo della maglietta e girandosi verso il finestrino.  
  
Keith e Hunk stanno parlando di qualcosa, probabilmente del fatto che non vedono l'ora di assistere alla cena con spettacolo e Lance vorrebbe potersi inserire nella conversazione, perché, ugh?, cavalieri?, cavalieri _medievali_? Sono la sua passione più recente, quindi lui ne deve parlare, per almeno un'oretta, ma si distrae ancora prima di aprire bocca.  
  
Una delle ragazze, Plaxum, dietro Luxia, che continua a dibattere sull'ingiustizia delle norme sociali, inizia a giocherellare con la maglietta. Lance non vorrebbe rendersene conto, davvero, ha delle sorelle maggiori, sa cosa vuol dire dare dello spazio alle ragazze, sa che ci sono cose che dovrebbe controllare, o fingere di non vedere, ma è anche vero che ha undici anni, che si sta rendendo conto dei corpi delle persone intorno a lui e che nessuno gli ha spiegato niente nella -pratica. Cosa dovrebbe fare. Come non pensare. Cosa succede quando due persone si _vogliono tanto bene_ , per metterla con le parole degli adulti. Nessuno. Tranne Nick. Quello schifoso di Nick la dimostrazione pratica gliel'ha data, senza volere. Ugh. Lance scuote velocemente la testa e cerca di concentrarsi su Hunk, Keith e i cavalieri medievali. E ci sarebbe anche riuscito, se solo Plaxum non avesse deciso di sfilarsi la maglietta e rimanere con un leggero top nero che le cinge il petto.  
  
Lance sbarra gli occhi e sente il calore salirgli verso il naso, le guance e le orecchie, prima di riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo e sentire tutte le altre ragazze gridare il loro assenso. La seconda ragazza a togliersi la maglietta è Luxia, la terza è Nyma, la quarta, a sorpresa, è Shay e da quel momento in poi tutte si tolgono la maglietta e la professoressa sospira, passandosi la mano sul viso e scuotendo con rassegnazione la testa. Non servirà a nulla la nota disciplinare che macchierà i curriculum delle ragazze. Non servirà a nulla nemmeno che lei si arrabbi. Giustizia è stata fatta.  
  
Lance sta cercando di calmarsi, quando sente Keith mormorare: “Ah, quindi adesso le magliette ce le possiamo togliere.” E non fa in tempo nemmeno a girarsi che Keith ha la maglietta sulle orecchie, se la sfila con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, sospira di sollievo, poggiando la testa contro il sedile e Lance ha perso la testa. L'ha decisamente persa. Se fosse possibile, direbbe che gli sta uscendo fumo dalle orecchie. Il suo cervello deve essere evaporato.  
  
Non riesce a mettere insieme un pensiero logico, rimane a guardarlo come se fosse un animale selvaggio, o un ipnotizzatore, che gli ha fatto perdere il senso di se stesso, e non sta più respirando, riesce soltanto a guardarlo, solo a rimanere lì, immobile e non capire che cosa farci con questi -sentimenti.  
  
Hunk si schiarisce la gola. “Chissà se ci porteranno all'acquario con la scuola, quando sarà pronto” commenta con quello che sembra una punta di imbarazzo e Lance non ha tempo di pensare a lui, perché Keith è veramente molto pallido e c'è veramente tanta pelle. Tanta pelle e tante ossa e tante ombreggiature, davanti a lui.  
  
Keith sbuffa. “Se riescono a finirlo di costruire prima del diploma” borbotta e Lance sente di avere il respiro affannoso e di non dover essere lì in quel momento.  
  
Deve chiudere gli occhi e pensare a qualcun altro. Deve chiudere gli occhi e pensare a qualcos'altro. Deve chiudere gli occhi e... oh santo cielo, quanto detesta Nick. Decide di concentrarsi su questo e poi si ritrova a chiedersi come fossero arrivati mezzi nudi su un letto Nick e Consuelo e se lui e... no. Odia Nick. Quello schifoso gli sta rubando la sorella preferita.  
  
“Lance,” chiama Keith. “Tutto bene?”  
  
“Bene” urla lui in risposta. “Bene bene bene. Tutto perfettamente bene. Non puoi nemmeno capire quanto bene io stia. Stavo pensando ai cavalieri medievali. Perché è questo a cui pensavo. Alle battaglie, alle favole e queste bellissime, incredibili cose. I cavalieri.”  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio e poi scrolla le spalle. Non si rimetterà la maglietta fino all'arrivo a Dallas. Hunk non sembra essere sicuro di quello che sta succedendo. Rimane in silenzio e Lance gira la testa verso il finestrino e cerca di concentrarsi sul panorama.  
  
Se solo in Texas ci fosse il mare.  
  
  
  
  
  
**3 Marzo 2010**  
**Darrouzet, Texas**  
  
Il momento è stato veloce, ma Keith non riesce a pensare che il procedimento sia stato veloce. Diciamo che è stata una lenta costruzione. Un tassello messo uno sopra l'altro, un castello di carte, che, come gli dirà più avanti Allura quando le parlerà di Lance per chiederle consiglio, viene costruito per essere soffiato via dal vento e per darti un qualche tipo di lezione. Keith farà una smorfia e chiederà che tipo di lezione avrebbe potuto imparare da quel momento esatto e Allura scrollerà le spalle e sorriderà. A volte sembra che lei custodisca i misteri della vita. Gli dà fastidio.  
  
In altre parole: è uno schifo.  
  
Keith sta seduto sul suo banco, con le caviglie incrociate e il mento posato sulle mani, e poi gira la testa e guarda Lance che canticchia felicemente, con del mangime di pesci in mano e un sorriso sulle labbra. “Mangiate!” lo sente dire a bassa voce, e sparge il mangime sulla superficie dell'acqua, si piega, posando le mani sulle cosce e rimane a guardarli mangiare. E Keith guarda Lance guardare i pesci mangiare. E sorride. Ha convinto il professore di Biologia che avere un acquario avrebbe giovato alla classe. Non ricorda le motivazioni ufficiali, ma è sicuro che in questa sua richiesta c'entrasse qualcosa l'acquario della città ancora in costruzione. Sorride un po' di più. Lance è l'unica persona al mondo a non riuscire a uccidere dei pesci rossi. Se ne prende cura come se fossero cani. Chissà come fa.  
  
Sente un calore nel petto, sente di voler fermare per sempre questo momento e guardare Lance sorridere per sempre, e sente anche che poi vorrebbe riavviare il tempo, soltanto per poterlo vivere accanto a lui. E sta ancora sorridendo, quando si rende conto di quello che ha appena pensato. Vuole passare tutto il suo tempo con Lance. Almeno i momenti importanti. Non perderlo mai. Poterlo vedere al meglio e al peggio. Dirgli che per lui ci sarà sempre. Chiedergli di non andare via.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Si guarda intorno cercando di riprendere il controllo su se stesso e sente il suo cervello iniziare a ingranare piano piano, per poi andare completamente fuori controllo, rivivendo la sua amicizia con Lance nei minimi dettagli alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di indizio, di qualcosa che lo riporti coi piedi per terra. O un limite. Magari nel futuro. Perché questo cambia tutto. Certo che Lance andrà via. Certo che deve esserci un limite. Certo che preferirebbe che non ci fosse. Certo che...  
  
Lance si gira verso di lui, infilandosi nella tasca dei jeans il mangime e sospirando soddisfatto. Keith sbarra gli occhi e _oh no_.  
  
“Ehi, Samurai, tutto bene?” gli chiede il ragazzo, tirandosi in avanti e Keith, nel panico, aggrotta le sopracciglia, si tira indietro, poggia le braccia sul banco e fa finta di aver sonno. (Perché è così che le persone affrontano i propri sentimenti.) Lance sbuffa una risata. “Va bene, come ti pare” mormora, prima di girarsi verso il suo zaino e canticchiare una canzone che non può essere reale, visto che ripete sempre la stessa frase. _Ojalá que llueva café en el campo, uhm uhm, ojalá llueva cafè._  
  
Keith ruba sguardi veloci, e ogni volta che pensa che Lance lo possa vedere chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro. È la prima volta in vita sua in cui prega perché le lezioni inizino in fretta. Non è la prima volta che prega per dimenticare qualcosa.  
  
(Ma non ha mai creduto in Dio, quindi.)  
  
  
  
  
  
**23 Agosto 2011**  
**Darrouzet, Texas**  
  
Keith gira il polso e dà maggiore velocità alla moto e Lance chiude gli occhi e aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente Keith girare la testa verso di lui e non dovrebbe farlo, perché sta guidando, _sta guidando_ , potrebbe essere pericoloso, sono su una moto, corrono al buio, ci sono veramente troppe luci e Lance ha gli occhi chiusi e poggia la fronte sulle spalle di Keith, che continua ad accelerare. La mente di Lance continua ad accelerare con loro, mentre chiude gli occhi con un po' più di forza e afferra la giacca di pelle del ragazzo e sente il vento che spinge contro le ginocchia e prende un respiro profondo, senza nemmeno voler vedere che cosa sta succedendo intorno a lui. Sarebbe dovuta essere così tutta la notte. Loro due sulla moto, senza nemmeno dover parlare.  
  
Keith sembra tranquillo. Da quello che riesce a sentire dai suoi muscoli, forse si sta anche divertendo. Lo sente ridacchiare e Lance vorrebbe veramente non essere arrabbiato anche con lui. Vorrebbe non dover parlare. Gli dà un pizzicotto e sente Keith ridere un po' di più.  
  
Lance apre soltanto un occhio, prima di perdere il respiro e tornare a chiudere gli occhi e stringe un'altra volta la giacca, questa volta con più forza. “Mi fermo?” gli chiede Keith e Lance scuote la testa e torna a guardare verso il basso. “Sei sicuro?” grida ancora Keith e Lance scuote la testa. “Un chilometro!”  
  
Sono tremendamente vicini a un precipizio. Lo sa. Prende un respiro profondo, l'ennesimo, e si morde il labbro inferiore. Keith muove di nuovo il polso e sembra dare ancora più gas alla moto.  
  
“Novecento metri!” grida, portando in avanti le spalle, probabilmente per aiutare l'aerodinamica ed andare più velocemente. Lance lo segue automaticamente. In realtà, si lascia trascinare. “Ottocento!” Le mani sono chiuse in due pugni e sicuramente lui non ha paura. Non avrà mai paura. Cerca di respirare il più serenamente possibile, come poco prima delle sue interrogazioni e come poco prima della lettura ufficiale della sua email per l'accettazione al college. Sicuramente non ha paura. “Settecento!”  
  
Lance tira su col naso e si rende conto di non star respirando, di aver pensato così tanto a respirare da non averlo fatto per davvero e quindi si spinge verso di lui, si stringe a Keith, e Keith scuote la testa, con una risata veramente troppo divertita. Sta ridendo tanto. La cosa fa arrabbiare un po' di più Lance.  
  
“Seicen-...”  
  
“Ferma questa moto!” grida contro la giacca e Keith ride ancora più forte, raddrizza la schiena, preme i freni e sterza con la moto, tendendo la gamba, per poter girare ed essere sicuro che Lance sia ancora aggrappato a lui. Ride ancora, quando la moto si ferma. Si tiene la pancia e Lance continua a rimanere aggrappato a lui ed è così umiliante, a dirla tutta, è così odioso. Ha ancora la fronte appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
  
Deve essere questo il motivo per cui Keith si gira verso di lui e Lance non si lascia nemmeno guardare negli occhi, si allontana dalla moto, dà un calcio a un sasso e sente questo peso sul petto, e questa rabbia ingoiata e bloccata nella gola e quella paura che si porta dietro da quando è piccolo così e giocava a fare il poliziotto e continuava a ripetere i diritti dopo i falsi arresti. Quella paura che gli dice che se iniziasse a parlare non potrebbe più fermarsi. Quella paura di avere un rabbia dentro di lui che potrebbe distruggere tutto intorno a lui, e che potrebbe lasciarlo solo. Quella sensazione. Quella di quando ci sono cose che sanno tutti, ma di cui nessuno parla e parlandone rendi questa cosa impossibile da non vedere o ignorare. Se ne parla, Keith potrebbe andare via. Prendere atto della situazione e dire okay, senti, tutto molto bello fino a qui, facciamo che io ora vado per la mia strada e tu per la tua. Si toglie il casco dalla testa e si fa male alle orecchie, perché lo fa con troppa violenza. È stato così arrabbiato solo una volta nella sua vita e non pensava che Keith avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere dopo -dopo tutto.  
  
Stringe una mano in un pugno e non riesce a respirare, passandosi il palmo dell'altra mano sulla fronte. E poi ringhia contro se stesso e si ricorda che Keith è lì, a guardarlo, con un'espressione vuota, per lo più, e lo vede sbattere lentamente le palpebre e inclinare la testa. Sbarra gli occhi e torna a guardare per terra. “Seicento metri è molto vicino” mormora il ragazzo, lasciando il casco della moto sul sedile, per poi guardarlo con il suo solito sguardo confuso e di solito basta quell'espressione per fare sorridere Lance. È sempre stata abbastanza, un appiglio per coprire qualsiasi cosa, un modo per ridere e scherzare e non parlare di cosa non va bene.  
  
Ma adesso non gli sembra il momento. Si passa la mano sul viso e scuote la testa, sedendosi per terra e rendendosi conto di quanto freddo questo sia. Keith ha ancora la testa inclinata. “Certo” risponde debolmente, alzando lo sguardo. E appena ha finito di dire certo sente di nuovo tutta quella rabbia salirgli verso l'orecchio e afferra velocemente un sasso, per poi tirarlo verso il precipizio e grattarsi il naso, perché gli pizzica. Odia quando gli pizzica. Nasconde il viso dietro le braccia e prende un respiro profondo, ancora una volta.  
  
“Lance?” lo chiama, facendo dei passi in avanti, per raggiungerlo. “Va tutto bene?” chiede, accovacciandosi vicino a lui e Lance gli lancia uno sguardo veloce e furioso, che Keith incontra, sbattendo le palpebre e poi facendo una smorfia, sedendosi accanto a lui, sull'erba ai lati della strada.  
  
Lance prende un altro sasso e lo tira verso il nulla e Keith fa un'altra smorfia, incrociando le gambe e posando la guancia sulla mano. “Consuelo?” chiede a bassa voce e si gratta il naso e Lance gli lancia un'altra occhiataccia. “Pidge?” chiede di nuovo e Lance si gratta la fronte col pollice e ruota gli occhi allo stesso tempo. Keith annuisce lentamente. Soltanto lui ha problemi con Pidge, ovviamente. “Hunk?” chiede ancora, questa volta con un tono di pura sorpresa e Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli dà una spallata leggera. E Keith alza le spalle. “Sto solo cercando di capire” mormora e sembra essere diventato una persona normale. Una di quelle che non ha problemi nel capire se una persona sta male o bene, che non fa in continuazione domande strane o troppo ovvie perché riguardanti le sue emozioni, una persona che per una volta sa che cosa dire, nel caso un amico non si senta molto bene. “Perché sei arrabbiato?” chiede, posando le braccia sulle ginocchia e cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Perché tu sei arrabbiato?” chiede di rimando.  
  
“Io non sono arrabbiato.” Lo continua a ripetere da quando è piccolo, dalla prima volta che si sono incontrati e aveva quell'espressione che sembrava voler annunciare un qualche tipo di rissa intorno a lui. Lo ripeteva alla maestra il primo anno di elementari, quando si era seduto e aveva allungato le gambe e incrociato le braccia. Lo ha ripetuto anche durante una lezione di educazione fisica e il professore aveva detto qualcosa che Keith non aveva interpretato come molto carino e stava per aprire la bocca, prima dell'arrivo di Lance, che aveva fatto da cuscinetto, per evitargli la solita nota disciplinare. Shiro dice sempre che Lance è la calma di Keith, il che è divertente, perché Lance stesso non è mai calmo, troppo preso da preoccupazioni di cui nessuno sembra nemmeno rendersi conto. Tira su col naso.  
  
Lance si sente serrare la mascella e tirare su le ginocchia, rannicchiandosi e nascondendo metà del suo viso dietro le ginocchia. “Non sono arrabbiato” borbotta, per poi scuotere la testa e fare spallucce, perché è uno dei modi in cui ha imparato a lasciare andare le cose. “Cosa farai dal mese prossimo?” gli chiede, cercando di cambiare argomento. Tira su col naso e non fa freddo, ma un po' di fresco forse sì. Forse questa non è esattamente la domanda che avrebbe dovuto fare, se avesse voluto cambiare argomento. Si morde le labbra.  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Lo chiedi perché la mia vita, senza te e Hunk, è finita?”  
  
Lance riesce a sorridere. “Beh...” inizia, ma si blocca immediatamente. Non è questo l'argomento che vuole toccare. Non è questo quello di cui vuole parlare. Non oggi. Non adesso. Prima si deve calmare.  
  
Keith sbuffa e scuote la testa. “Si va avanti” mormora e Lance ci ha pensato veramente molto a quello che Keith farà quando lui e Hunk andranno al college, nonostante fosse quasi arrabbiato con lui. È uno dei motivi per cui voleva che lui e Pidge facessero pace, finché Pidge non ha avuto l'idea geniale di trasferirsi a Houston per lavorare a un progetto governativo e top-secret. Lance sa già che il motivo principale di questa decisione è che Pidge vuole stare vicino a suo padre. Lance scoprirà in seguito che un altro motivo è stare vicino a Hunk e Lance, che avrebbero frequentato la UH. “Cercherò creature leggendarie trai deserti e mi dimenticherò che giorno o che ora è.”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia e si sente veramente molto triste. “Non ti sentirai solo?” chiede a bassa voce. Perché sta dicendo queste cose se non ne vuole parlare? Chiude gli occhi e si maledice mentalmente. Sarebbe troppo umiliante per entrambi. Ma Keith ha la sua solita espressione neutra, le solite sopracciglia aggrottate, le solite spalle rilassate. Sembra sereno. Sembra che questo, tutto questo, non riguardi lui, o loro, come se si fosse innalzato oltre le relazioni, oltre i sentimenti, oltre tutto. Oltre Lance. Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e scuote la testa. “Sarebbe troppo difficile per te mostrare un qualche tipo di emozione? Un sentimento? Qualcosa?” Muove la mano in aria, come se volesse cancellare quello che ha appena detto. Si dice di dargli una possibilità. Un modo per poterne parlare civilmente. Un modo per farlo parlare e per poter poi parlare, loro due, di quello che entrambi sanno, ma che nessuno dei due vuole rendere esplicito. Magari questo è il momento. “Hai qualcosa da dire?”  
  
“Cosa dovrei dire?” gli chiede, ed è tornato il solito emotivamente inetto e Lance sbuffa e sente il peso sul petto diventare un po' più pesante.  
  
“Lascia stare.” Si alza in piedi e tira su col naso. Keith continua a guardarlo come se fosse impazzito e magari è così, magari è impazzito e non avrebbe mai dovuto passare questa giornata con lui. Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere con la sua famiglia, a casa, a mangiare torte e ridere a stupidi film in spagnolo, che si rivelano sempre o decisamente sessisti o decisamente incomprensibili. Si stropiccia un occhio, tira di nuovo su col naso e adesso riconosce la rabbia, la vede, la sente e vorrebbe prendere a calci quella stupida moto che li ha portati fino a qui.  
  
“Lance” lo chiama Keith, pulendosi i pantaloni, e Lance gli lancia solo uno sguardo veloce, prima di tornare a camminare ai lati della strada buia, dandogli le spalle. “Lance!” chiama di nuovo Keith e Lance si gira verso di lui e poi prende a marciare verso di lui, come se da questo dipendesse dalla sua vita e, appena arriva davanti a lui, gli punta l'indice contro e cerca le parole e poi si rende conto che basta poco per rompere una diga di emozioni. E lui è furioso. E non può tenere sotto controllo quste emozioni in particolare.  
  
“Quando Consuelo se n'è andata con quell'idiota di Nick, perché è rimasta incinta e hanno avuto la brillante idea di sposarsi, io ero arrabbiato” dice, con lo sguardo assottigliato, le mani che gli tremano e con così tanta pressione alle tempie che sente di star perdendo il controllo sul suo stesso corpo, come se da un momento all'altro il suo spirito potesse uscire e non tornare più indietro. Keith tira indietro le spalle e lo osserva come se non capisse il punto di quello che Lance ha appena detto. “Perché è mia sorella, ed era l'unica con cui potevo parlare, va bene? Quando Pidge se n'è andata, io ero furioso, perché pensavo che non sarebbe più tornata. E sai che...”  
  
“Io non sarò arrabbiato con te perché sei entrato alla UH” risponde Keith con una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto e dando un passo indietro, come a prepararsi a difendersi e la cosa fa arrabbiare ancora di più Lance.  
  
“Sono arrabbiato io infatti!” grida e si avvicina, tanto che il suo indice tocca le braccia di Keith, che non lo sta nemmeno guardando negli occhi, con il suo stupido broncio e le sue stupide sopracciglia e la sua stupida faccia.  
  
“Ah, adesso sei arrabbiato perché sei entrato alla UH” ride Keith. Non è una risata divertita come lo era sulla moto. Non era nemmeno una risata divertita di quando Lance è inciampato sulle scale. È quella risata piena di rabbia che Lance non ha mai sentito uscire dalle sue labbra. È una risata di qualcuno che è pronto a riattaccare. Keith scioglie l'intreccio di braccia davanti al petto e spinge via la mano di Lance. “Quando non hai fatto altro che dire che volevi andarci. Che avresti seguito i corsi di Astronomia, che finalmente... sai che c'è? Sai che c'è? Sei un bambino viziato, ecco che cosa. Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato? Perché tu dovresti essere arrabbiato? Per cosa? Per quello stupido ba-...”  
  
“Non ti azzardare” lo interrompe Lance con gli occhi sbarrati. “Non ti azzardare, hai capito?”  
  
“Per quello stupido bacio? Quello di cui non hai neanche detto una parola?” finisce la frase Keith, tirandosi in avanti. Alza un lato delle labbra. “Io sono felice che tu te ne vada a Houston.”  
  
Lance sbatte le palpebre, come se lo avesse colpito alla pancia, serra la mascella e poi scuote la testa. Keith non sembra capire. Non capisce. “Perché ti fa sentire il grande eroe, vero?” gli chiede, abbassando il tono della voce e torna a pizzicargli il naso. Si morde il labbro inferiore, scuote la testa. “Che io possa andare alla UH solo grazie a te.”  
  
“Oh, ma che cazz-...” Keith alza le mani al cielo. “Lance, sei libero di fare quello che cazzo ti pare. Non mi devi niente. Va bene? Fa quello che vuoi. Sei entrato alla UH perché sei abbastanza bravo da entrare alla UH. Sinceramente? Non è certo Yale o Harvard, cazzo. È l'Università di Houston. Incredibile, uau. Erano stati degli idioti anche soltanto per averti messo in lista d'attesa.”  
  
“Sono entrato alla UH perché tu mi hai ceduto il posto” grida Lance, spingendolo via dal suo spazio personale. Si avvicina di nuovo a lui, però, con i lati della labbra rivolti verso il basso e il fiato corto. “Ed era la tua unica scelta.” Lo spinge di nuovo e Keith gli ringhia praticamente contro, per poi spingerlo via, dopo aver barcollato. “Come puoi pensare che non ti debba niente a questo punto?” Lance prende un respiro, soltanto per poi tornare alla carica contro di lui spingerlo di nuovo e Keith sembra starsi caricando per continuare a litigare. “Perché ti ho fatto pena, giusto?” Cerca di spingerlo un'ultima volta, ma Keith lo ferma in tempo, con un ringhio sulle labbra e probabilmente anche con un pizzico di tristezza. E Lance è ancora arrabbiato. “Dopo che mi hai baciato per pietà, giusto?”  
  
“Vaffanculo, io non bacio per pietà” gli risponde acidamente e Lance scuote la testa.  
  
“Hai baciato _me_ per pietà” ribatte. E forse non capisce quanto questa cosa lo abbia ferito. Alla fine è solo Keith. Lo stesso ragazzo che i sentimenti non li ha mai capiti. A cui devi spiegare un po' tutto. Come può capire perché la sua pietà lo ha ferito così tanto? Che ne può sapere lui? Lui che non è stato secondo a nessuno. Lui che non ha mai capito perché Lance lo avesse scelto come rivale per mantenere i voti alti. Lui che lo rende una persona migliore. Un po' se lo doveva aspettare. Doveva prepararsi al momento in cui si sarebbe reso conto che non è abbastanza per lui. Non per essere suo rivale. Nemmeno suo amico. “Me” ripete, portandosi una mano sul petto.  
  
Keith lo studia in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di fare un gesto con la mano, come a voler scorrere via una foto da un tablet per vederne un'altra e si gira verso la moto. “Pensa quello che ti pare” mormora, iniziando a camminare e Lance deve concentrarsi, raccogliere tutta la forza che non ha per non corrergli dietro. Stringe i pugni, guarda per terra.  
  
“Il problema è che io non la voglio la tua pietà” dice e non pensa di poter dire più nient'altro senza scoppiare a piangere. Non alza nemmeno la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma sente come i piedi di Keith si siano fermati. Probabilmente adesso sta guardandolo. Starà cercando di capire che cosa dovrebbe dire per sistemare tutto. Il problema è che non trova mai le parole giuste. Non le troverà mai. Il danno è fatto. Ne hanno parlato.  
  
“Tu hai tutto di me, tranne la mia pietà” lo sente rispondere. Sembra quasi una dichiarazione d'amore. Probabilmente, pensa Lance, è la frase più vicina a un ti voglio bene che sentirà mai dalle sue labbra. Ovviamente sbaglia, ma questo lui ancora non può saperlo. “E ho rinunciato al mio posto perché avevo già intenzione di non andare all'università. Avevo l'email scritta prima di... Ho fatto il tuo nome perché sapevo quanto fosse importante per te. E certamente non l'ho fatto perché volevo che tu lo sapessi o che ti sentissi in dovere di...” Si blocca. Prende un respiro. Ha di nuovo le braccia incrociate. “Quindi pensa quello che ti pare, ma io non ho mai provato pietà per te.” C'è una pausa, un momento in cui rimangono in piedi in mezzo al buio. Lance non è sicuro che Keith abbia finito di parlare. Alza la testa, si morde le labbra. Keith ha uno dei suoi sguardi più intensi addosso. “E se senti che questo posto non te lo meriti, allora dovresti dimostrare agli altri e a te stesso il contrario invece di piangerti addosso e sentirti in colpa per cose per cui non dovresti sentirti in colpa.” Di nuovo, una pausa. “Io credo in te, Lance. Non posso essere arrabbiato perché finalmente andrai a fare qualcosa che vuoi fare. Qualcosa che ti renderà felice. Ne sono terrorizzato? Sì, perché so che non posso essere lì con te, perché se fossimo entrati entrambi e io avessi deciso di frequentare l'università, io non sarei stato felice. La UH vuole i migliori e tu sei il migliore. Io ne sono sicuro.” Lance alza lo sguardo verso di lui e sente una lacrima cadergli dall'occhio sinistro. Deve sbattere le palpebre molte volte perché questo è come un pugno, ma un pugno di affetto e lui questo non se lo aspettava. Keith gli ha appena dato un pugno d'affetto. “E comunque io voglio rimanere qui a seguire le piste di quel Voltron di cui abbiamo sentito parlare alle medie. Non ci credo che ancora non riesco a trovare la sorgente delle particolarità delle correnti elettriche che abbiamo trovato.”  
  
Keith ha imparato a cambiare in fretta argomento da Lance. E Lance alza un lato delle labbra e scuote la testa per l'ennesima volta. “Ma per favore” mormora con la voce spezzata e vede con la coda dell'occhio l'altro sorridere lievemente. “Lo sanno tutti che adori lanciarti in missioni suicide. Non farlo quando non ci siamo, va bene?”  
  
“L'acquario ancora non pronto dopo dieci anni di lavori deve avere a che fare con Voltron” borbotta in risposta Keith. Sta probabilmente ignorando il pianto di Lance per non farlo sentire in imbarazzo.  
  
“Prima o poi dovrà aprire.”  
  
“E noi dobbiamo andarci insieme all'apertura, perché siamo membri della stessa ciurma.”  
  
Lance sorride. “Una volta della Morte Nera, sempre della Morte Nera.”  
  
Non c'è nessun abbraccio tra loro due, ma rimangono fermi nel buio. Keith decide di sedersi e presto si siede anche Lance. Aspettano che smetta di piangere. È la seconda volta che succede, Lance che piange davanti a Keith, non sarà l'ultima volta, ovviamente. È un po' liberatorio, dirà in seguito Lance. E dirà anche che forse quel giorno sarebbero potuti arrivare a più conclusioni che avrebbero reso i loro anni successivi leggermente più facili. Avrebbero potuto chiarire l'incidente del bacio, capitato nel momento più infelice della loro storia, ad esempio.  
  
Ma, come si dice, tempo al tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**2 Ottobre 2014**  
**Houston, Texas**  
  
Keith ha il suo solito sguardo confuso e diffidente, ed è incredibile quanto poco sia cambiato in questi anni. Ridacchia e si siede vicino a lui, per vedere cosa ha provocato tutta questa indignazione. Keith punta il dita verso lo schermo del computer e scuote la testa.  
  
Per un momento gli sembra di tornare a quando erano piccoli. Quando Keith era appena arrivato a casa di Shiro e si rifiutava di essere chiamato Keith Shirogane e ripeteva a tutti che quella famiglia era una famiglia affidataria e quindi temporanea. Non con queste parole, ovviamente. Rosa aveva detto che lei non avrebbe potuto vivere con la consapevolezza di non essere amata da sua madre, poi lanciava occhiate colpevoli verso Lance, che non avrebbe dovuto sentire niente del genere, essendo ancora troppo piccolo per capire, almeno così dicevano loro, ma ormai il danno era stato fatto. La prima volta che Keith ha messo piede in casa McClain, è stato per leggere un libro sui pirati. E aveva la stessa identica espressione che ha in questo momento.  
  
Lance si passa una mano sul viso e cerca di nascondere il suo sorriso.  
  
“È comparso un dinosauro” borbotta Keith e all'inizio Lance deve capire di cosa sta parlando e aggrotta la sopracciglia per cercare di concentrarsi. Keith lo indica con insistenza e Lance non capisce quale sia il problema finché non si rende conto che il dinosauro è andato a sbattere contro un cactus.  
  
“Google lo ha messo mesi fa” borbotta. “Basta saltare con il tasto di spazio e...”  
  
“L'ho capito” risponde monocorde, “solo che si è fermato.”  
  
“Perché hai perso.”  
  
Keith sbuffa e ruota gli occhi, premendo la barra una, due, tre quattro cinque... “Non penso che non ricominci perché ho perso” dice alla fine con mezzo sorriso sarcastico e Lance sbuffa e non ci crede che questo idiota gli sia mancato così tanto da invitarlo a casa sua. Al suo app-... nella sua stanza.  
  
“Bene, bravo, complimenti.” Alza le mani in aria e poi le incrocia davanti al petto. “Hai rotto Google Chrome.” Ruota gli occhi e sbuffa, mentre Keith gli lancia uno sguardo non molto convinto, perché sarà anche che vive nelle caverne da quasi tre anni, ma sa sicuramente che non può rompere Google Chrome. Cioè forse. Non crede. “Sai che l'offerta di venire a vivere con me e Hunk è ancora valida, vero?” chiede a bassa voce, con una punta d'incertezza, perché non sa come affrontare discorsi del genere con Keith.  
  
Il ragazzo gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a premere la barra dello spazio. Sbuffa anche lui. “Con questa connessione internet?” chiede e non sembra nemmeno che stia parlando con qualcuno. “Guadagno bene con le corse illegali. Ho banda larga.”  
  
Lance alza gli occhi al soffitto e si copre il viso con una mano. Ah. Sì. Certo. Le corse illegali. Quelle di cui Shiro non dovrebbe sapere niente. Ugh. “Keith” lo richiama stancamente e Keith gli lancia un altro sguardo veloce e poco interessato. “Qui lo puoi fare legalmente.”  
  
E il ragazzo gli risponde con un sorriso a metà, che sembra essere più la risposta a una battuta più che un sorriso vero. “Avere banda larga?” Ma almeno ha ripreso a guardarlo negli occhi e Lance immagina che questo sia un buon segno. Fa scivolare la mano vicino al ginocchio di lui e poi sospira, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Dimmi almeno che ci penserai” borbotta. “E che hai trovato te stesso tra un cactus e un rotolo di fieno, non lo so. Così prendiamo casa in tre dopo la laurea e all'inizio puoi anche non pagare, perché, ta-dà, ho un internato ai Laboratori. Allura dice che c'è un posto vacante e lo ha offerto a me. E io certo non dico di no.” Si morde le labbra. “Anche se il lavoro consiste solo nel portare caffè e acqua ai suoi scienziati non-liberi. A quanto pare sono a un passo così da diventare uno dei piloti della società.”  
  
A questa frase Keith sbuffa una risata. “Non lavorerei mai per Allura.”  
  
“Le cose che si fa per fare carriera, eh?” ridacchia Lance. “Anche se devo dire che non farei nemmeno gare illegali sulla moto.”  
  
“Non lo faccio per fare carriera” risponde Keith, mormorando, e si tira indietro, posando la schiena sui cuscini e facendo scivolare Lance di lato, che sbuffa e mette un piccolo broncio. Si risistema anche lui sui cuscini, mentre Keith posa il computer sulla pancia, con fare abbastanza annoiato. Ha ricominciato a giocare con il dinosauro di Google Chrome.  
  
Lance sospira, sdraiato di lato, con la testa posata sul suo stesso cuscino, e chiude gli occhi, infilando un braccio sotto la testa. Keith continua a giocare, finché il computer non si blocca per qualche secondo, ricordando una specie di glitch. Lance alza un lato delle labbra, pigramente e si accoccola contro la sua spalla.  
  
Poi la pagina si ricarica.  
  
“Non ci credo che quello stupido acquario ancora non è pronto” borbotta, alzando lo sguardo per guardare Keith, che invece guarda lo schermo del computer, pieno di notizie di Darrouzet. “Ci sto un po' perdendo le speranze.” Sembra che un bambino abbia vinto un qualche premio con un'opera d'arte. Chi lo avrebbe detto che dopo Pidge ci sarebbe stato anche un precoce genio dell'arte. Ruota gli occhi.  
  
Keith si inumidisce le labbra e gira la testa verso di lui. “Oh no” dice con voce monocorde. “Il capitano ha perso le speranze, come faremo adesso?”  
  
Lance affonda la testa nel cuscino. Vorrebbe soltanto che tutto fosse sempre così. Che lui e Keith siano sempre così. Gli prende la mano e sospira. “Vieni a vivere con noi.”  
  
L'altro ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui, sbatte le palpebre lentamente e poi sospira. Lance chiude gli occhi, come quando hanno litigato sul precipizio della loro città d'infanzia. “Vi stufereste di me” risponde, cercando di scherzare e Lance apre gli occhi, si morde il labbro inferiore e scuote leggermente la testa.  
  
“Non potremmo mai stufarci di te” mormora, ma Keith non sembra aver sentito. Quindi sospira, continua a mordersi le labbra ed entrambi ricadono in quel silenzio che sembra tanto naturale fra loro. Gli stringe solo un po' di più la mano. Perché se ha scoperto una cosa negli ultimi anni è che ha una cotta per Keith Kogane da quando ha sedici anni, ma che non sa come dirglielo, perché quel suo stupido atto di sacrificio, quel lasciargli il posto per entrare alla UH, ha complicato tutto.  
  
Ha giocato con la sua testa. Gli ha fatto venire un dubbio. E se non fossi abbastanza? E se Keith si fosse reso conto che non sono abbastanza? Lance non riesce a sopportare queste domande, probabilmente perché si rende conto di sapere, in un modo o nell'altro le risposte. (Spoiler: non lo sa.)  
  
Però sente Keith stringergli un po' di più la mano e posare la testa sulla sua testa. E sa che era stato dannato già dai suoi cinque anni.  
  
  
  
  
**3 Gennaio 2015**  
**Darrouzet, Texas**  
  
Keith si ritrova col sedere sulla sabbia e gli puntati contro il sole e non sa nemmeno come questa cosa sia possibile. Ha le mani occupate dal cellulare, che rigira tra le dita come se fosse una pietra bollente. Poi starnutisce.  
  
Non c'è una goccia d'acqua intorno a lui. E non c'è nessuno. Ha lo zaino in spalla e gli Shirogane gli hanno ripetuto così tante volte di tornare a trovarli che non riesce a non pensare ad altro. E non riesce neanche a muoversi dai lati della strada.  
  
È la prima volta che è lui ad andare via. Si sdraia per terra e si morde le labbra. È la prima volta. Gioca col suo cellulare, nervosamente, tragicamente, malinconicamente forse. Sospira, cercando di svuotare tutti i polmoni, mentre chiude gli occhi. È la prima volta che scopre che è libero di andare verso delle persone. Delle persone che gli vogliono bene. Si porta il cellulare davanti agli occhi e assottiglia lo sguardo per vedere meglio, nonostante gli occhi accecati dal sole.  


> **Lance McClain:**

> Non perdere l'aereo, Samurai

  
Prende un respiro profondo, un altro e poi un altro ancora.  


> **Hunk Garret:**

> Ho dovuto convincere Pidge a non cambiarti il materasso con uno pieno di acqua e insetti che ha ricreato un nostro collega in laboratorio. Di niente.

  
Keith sorride a se stesso. Va bene, si dice. Ce la può fare.  
  
  
  
  
**14 Febbraio 2018**  
**Darrouzet, Texas**  
  
  
Keith osserva in silenzio come Lance tira la testa indietro e sorride e non sembra nemmeno volersi muovere da quella sala, nonostante sia solo una delle prime sale e probabilmente non sarà nemmeno una delle più belle che hanno costruito. Keith infila le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto. Non si ricorda nemmeno che è lo stesso che gli ha dato Shiro, diciannove anni prima, la prima volta che ha incontrato Lance. E Pidge e Hunk. Torna a guardare davanti a lui, un pesce che continua a nuotare in tondo, senza rendersene conto. Ne sono successe di cose. Ad esempio, hanno finalmente aperto questo acquario. Ci hanno messo proprio diciannove anni. Keith si aspettava un po' di più, a questo punto. Forse si aspettava una sirena vera. Un qualcosa che valesse la pena di entrare nella Rubrica del Complotto. Invece niente. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a Lance. Niente tranne Lance e i suoi occhi brillanti e il suo sorriso. Che forse un po' gli basta. Si stringe nel giubbotto e alza il naso, per vedere come un pesce definitivamente troppo grande prende a nuotare sopra le loro teste. Alza un lato delle labbra superiori, in una smorfia di disgusto. Sinceramente non sa nemmeno che cosa si era aspettato da tutto questo.  
  
Lance sembra dover prendere un respiro profondo, però. Inspira ed espira dalla bocca, per dimostrare anche in questo modo quanto sia eccitato anche solo di rimanere lì, di guardare i pesci da lontano, indicarli col dito, sedersi sui cuscini e non muoversi più. Ma questo vorrebbe dire anche riaccompagnarlo all'aquario il giorno dopo, e il giorno dopo ancora e quello dopo quello dopo ancora, finché non tornerà a Houston a fare finta di essere un adulto. Keith sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa.  
  
“Lo sai che in verità i pesci non sono muti?” chiede Lance, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche secondo, quel poco che basta per sorridergli e correre verso il vetro che li separa dall'acqua e dai pesci. Keith incrocia le braccia e arriccia le labbra. Non c'è nessuno nella saletta. Hanno scelto la fascia oraria che viene non ufficialmente assegnata alle neo-coppie, nei loro appuntamenti, e gli amanti della vita marina, che per qualche strana ragione non sono mai amanti dei bambini. Ci sono dei bambini che, effettivamente, hanno avuto la fortuna di essere stati portati in quest'acquario in gita, pensa Keith. Loro non hanno potuto farlo. “La verità è che -certo, non hanno corde vocali, quindi non parlano come parliamo noi, ma, ad esempio, fanno vibrare i muscoli contro la vescica natatoria.” Si gira verso di lui e alza le sopracciglia,  
  
“Non mi dire” borbotta, avvicinandosi a lui, per affiancarlo e Lance gli sorride e non ha più la finestrella trai denti davanti, ma gli sembra di vedere lo stesso sorriso che aveva quando si sono conosciuti. Mancano Hunk e Pidge, si dice. Sono le cose che succedono quando si cresce. Le responsabilità. Va' tu, io non ce la faccio. Un giorno ci andremo tutti e quattro. Ma intanto voi andate. Il tutto, alle sue orecchie, è suonata come una trappola, ma non ha detto niente. Gli mancava avere un po' di tempo da solo con Lance. Keith si stringe nella sua giacca e gli sorride di rimando, aspettando che continui a parlare.  
  
Il ragazzo torna a guardare i pesci e poi punta il vetro con il dito, alza le sopracciglia e sembra mancare di un respiro, prima di girarsi verso Keith e prenderlo dalla giacca. Poi punta di nuovo qualcosa nell'acqua e in un primo momento boccheggia soltanto, probabilmente troppo preso dall'emozione, e deve schiarirsi la gola e deglutire più volte prima di parlare in modo comprensibile. “Sei tu!” grida alla fine e Keith assottiglia lo sguardo, cercando di non lanciargli un'occhiataccia, ma Lance alza le mani, come a volerlo fisicamente fermare dal parlare e ricomincia: “Quello è il pesce unicorno, va bene? Guardato? Vedi come sembra bello carino e simpatico? Da essere accarezzato, vero? E invece no!”  
  
Keith sospira. “E perché invece no?”  
  
“Perché ha due lame retrattili alla base della coda!” esclama in risposta Lance, sempre più entusiasta. Gira la testa verso il pesce, che nella sua beata ignoranza continua a nuotare placidamente. “Accoltella il nemico in combattimento” sussurra e poi sorride di nuovo. “In poche parole: sei tu.”  
  
Keith sbuffa e ruota gli occhi, ma sta sorridendo anche lui.  
  
“Poi andiamo a vedere gli ippopotami” borbotta, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce. “E i pinguini, certo, ma gli ippopotami possono avere la priorità, se vuoi. All'una ci lasciano dare da mangiare a -a qualcosa.” Preme entrambe le mani sul vetro dell'acquario e non sta più guardando Keith, che posa le spalle sul vetro e sospira, alzando la testa per guardare anche il soffitto di vetro.  
  
Una manta gigante passa sulle loro teste e Lance è troppo preso a borbottare informazioni sulla vita marina che Keith non riesce a capire per notarla. Incrocia le braccia e contempla il momento. Lance ha le orecchie rosse. Forse non sta nemmeno guardando un pesce. Forse è solo molto imbarazzato.  
  
Non rimangono molto da soli, ultimamente. Allura ha iniziato ad assegnare sempre più compiti da pilota con esperienza a Lance, che adesso si ritrova con degli studenti, coi suoi allenamenti e con le presentazioni e collaudi di nuovi veicoli aerei, perché a quanto pare Lance non ha alcuna voglia di vivere e gli va bene morire in volo. (Dice che lo farebbe assomigliare a qualche supereroe della DC Comics, ma Keith non ha ben capito quale.) (Lanterna Verde il Secondo, Hal Jordan, gli ripete sempre Lance.) (Keith lo dimentica in meno di due secondi.) Ma tra un compito e l'altro, Lance non è più a casa, come non lo è più Hunk. Per Keith non è un problema. Fa le sue gare con la moto ed è bravo, dicono che è una promessa al livello nazionale. Fa le sue ricerche sugli alieni. Si ritrova a passare molto tempo con Pidge, che non parla, ma che mastica a bocca aperta. È divertente. Finché non si rende che un po' gli manca Hunk e i suoi abbracci e il suo essere gentile. Finché non si rende conto di quanto gli manchi Lance e la sua risata irritante, le sue battute tristi, i suoi aneddoti non convenzionali e -Lance in generale, gli manca molto.  
  
È anche un po' patetico che non riesca a dimenticare la sua cotta adolescenziale. Ha una cotta per lui da quando ha diciassette -porca puttana, ha una cotta per Lance McClain da quando ha diciassette anni. E non è andato avanti. Non è andato nemmeno indietro.  
  
C'è una coppia, ora che si rende conto -una coppia al buio che si bacia, con le mani sul viso e decisamente troppi schiocchi e saliva. Keith ruota gli occhi. Si ricorda di aver baciato Lance e sospira. Non capisce come quel singolo bacio possa essere stato tanto complicato. Ma ricorda Lance che gli ha sorriso, dopo avergli detto che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa avrebbero avuto l'un l'altro almeno. Aveva appena ricevuto l'email in cui gli dicevano che era finito in lista d'attesa alla UH. Per diventare un pilota devi essere laureato. Ma sembrava così tranquillo e sereno. Sembrava addirittura leggero. E ripeteva: avremo l'un l'altro, io avrò te. E Keith aveva pensato, uau, quant'è vero. Ed erano vicini. Decisamente troppo vicini e Keith gli aveva preso la mano e poi aveva posato la fronte sulla sua e Lance stava trattenendo il respiro. Quant'è vero, continuava a pensare Keith, che io per te ci sarò.  
  
E poi c'era stato il bacio e per Keith era stato come toccare il cielo con un dito. Ma poi Lance aveva pianto perché continuava a ripetere che lo aveva baciato per pietà. Keith non bacia per pietà. Non è sicuro che Lance lo abbia capito. Ma è successo davvero tanto tempo fa. Non conta niente. Era solo un bacio. Ora c'è un altro motivo per cui lui non riesce a dire niente su questi suoi stupidi sentimenti. Ed è stupido, infantile e un po' egoista. Lance non lo ha lasciato indietro.  
  
Keith sbuffa e Lance distoglie lo sguardo per vedere che cosa sta guardando così intensamente. Vede la coppia. Sembra voler dire qualcosa. Qualcosa d'importante ma: “Un cavolo di squalo-ninja!” grida, puntando col dito uno squalo e Keith deve riprendersi dal suo torpore e seguire il suo dito. Alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“È orrendo.”  
  
“Tu sei orrendo.”  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata e scrolla le spalle. Sì, okay, come vuole lui, neanche fossero tornati entrambi alle elementari. “Sei uno squalo ninja.”  
  
“Lo prendo come un complimento!” ribatte, con le mani sui fianchi. Non dice nient'altro, tira fuori la lingua, con una smorfia e si muove nervosamente sul posto, giocando con l'orlo delle maniche della maglietta. Lancia uno sguardo verso l'angolo buio in cui si trovava la coppia. Cerca di tornare a guardare i pesci, ma in un certo senso fallisce, con gli occhi che continuano a muoversi da una parte all'altra, come a cercare di aggrapparsi a qualcosa e Keith si morde l'interno delle guance e abbassa lo sguardo, solo per rendersi conto che i suoi piedi si ritrovano accanto a dei cuscini per sedersi. Tanto vale farlo.  
  
Si siede, incrociando le gambe e tenendosi una caviglia con la mano. Lance gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, prima di fare una smorfia e tornare a guardare in alto. Ci sono così tanti pesci che Keith non riesce a nominare, ma che probabilmente nella testa di Lance hanno nome, cognome e soprannome latino-scientifico. Si muove di nuovo nervosamente, prima di sedersi accanto a lui, con un ginocchio alzato, su cui posare il mento. Tiene la schiena curva. Respira regolarmente. Gli prende la mano e Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Deve dire che non se lo aspettava. Lance nasconde il viso dietro il ginocchio e sospira e c'è questa calma in quest'acquario senza bambini, con una musichetta così bassa che Keith non se n'era nemmeno reso conto. Ogni tanto c'è il rumore di una bolla che scoppia con un bup che si sente un pochino di più. Lance gira la testa, la guancia schiacciata contro il ginocchio e ancora quella mano sulla sua, che stringe prima, infilando le dita tra le dita di lui e Lance lo sta osservando, probabilmente sta cercando di capire che mossa fare subito dopo. Per quanto possano continuare a dire il contrario, Lance non è una persona impulsiva. Nonostante tutto riesce a calcolare ogni sua mossa. È Keith quello impulsivo.  
  
“Sono riusciti ad aprirlo questo acquario, eh?” mormora, stropicciandosi un occhio e c'è un sorriso assonnato, un intrecciarsi di dita e Lance prende un respiro profondo, e Keith non capisce molto bene che cosa sta succedendo, quindi inclina la testa. “Dovresti rispondere” sussurra Lance, inclinando la testa verso di lui.  
  
“Ah” risponde. Ma poi non dice nient'altro, perché non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Lance sbuffa una risata e chiude gli occhi e c'è questa luce blu che gli illumina il naso e le guance e gli occhi, che per qualche strano motivo, sembrano molto più blu di quello che sono normalmente.  
  
Giocherella con le mani. “Stavo pensando,” inizia schiarendosi la gola. “A quella volta che siamo stati sul precipizio e sono arrivato a ben seicento metri di distanza.” Si inumidisce le labbra e sospira. “E tu mi hai detto che credevi in me.”  
  
Keith sbatte le palpebre e ancora una volta non sa come rispondere. Deve dire che non ricorda che le cose siano andate proprio così, ma non importa. C'è ancora un bup che viene dagli altoparlanti. Keith lancia un'occhiata sopra di loro e poi torna a guardare in verso lance, che continua a stringergli quella mano.  
  
“Non voglio dire che sei stato l'unico a credere in me perché, ugh, io sono fantastico. In me crede la mia famiglia, Consuelo e mamma, in me crede Hunk, anche se non so quanto vale perché Hunk è una persona molto supportiva, vero?, e Pidge. Pidge crede in me. Strano vero? Non lo ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma me lo ha fatto capire. E Allura. Allura ha scommesso su di me. E anche Shiro. Voglio dire ci sono veramente tante persone che credono in me, okay?, e anche prima che lo facessi tu, ovviamente ma...” Tira su col naso. “Ma tu sei l'unico a cui non ho creduto.” Alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
Keith fa una smorfia e scrolla le spalle. Continua a tenersi la caviglia e sente la mano che Lance stringe con così tanta delicatezza da fargli sentire un calore nel petto e poi nella pancia, che riempie il suo vuoto.  
  
“Penso anche al fatto che l'unica parte del mondo in cui è accettabile fare delle gare di corsa con la moto sia il Texas” borbotta. Poi lascia andare la mano di Keith e prende un respiro profondo, come se dovesse prendere tutto il coraggio che ha nel corpo per continuare a parlare. Sfrega le mani una contro l'altra. Keith corruga la fronte e sente Lance tirare su col naso.  
  
“Qualcosa non va?” chiede a bassa voce, allungandosi verso di lui, e Lance chiude gli occhi, si concentra, fa un gesto con la testa e continua a sfregarsi le mani.  
  
“Devo dirti una cosa” inizia, con la voce spezzata e di gratta il naso con un gesto non molto delicato della mano. “Perché penso che sia molto importante che tu sappia che ci sono delle cose che io -perché ci sono cose che per noi non hanno lo stesso significato.” Si passa una mano trai capelli e poggia il gomito sul ginocchio. Deve prendere un altro respiro profondo e mantiene gli occhi chiusi. “Quando avevamo undici anni ti sei tolto la maglietta in autobus, te lo ricordi? E io avevo undici anni e non sapevo che cosa volesse dire che non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a -è stato veramente imbarazzante, quel momento.” Ridacchia tra sé, e Keith assottiglia lo sguardo, perché sta cercando di capire che cosa Lance sta cercando di dirgli. “A tredici anni -ti ricordi quella presentazione che hai fatto su Voltron? Quella che hai fatto davanti a tutta la classe, con la professoressa che continuava a cercare di fermarti? Ti brillavano gli occhi, e continuavi a parlare a manetta, con quei tuoi gesti e quel -come lo chiamavi? Le chiamavi, ehm, linee di energia che creavano un cerchio intorno a Darrouzet?”  
  
“Ma è vero!” borbotta, sistemandosi sul cuscino. “E dopo quella volta hai detto che...”  
  
“Che da quel momento in poi saresti stato il mio rivale” completa Lance, annuendo. “Perché c'era questo...” E alza le mani per portarle davanti alla sua faccia, prendendo un respiro, cercando le parole giuste e non riuscendo a trovarle. Fa un grugnito e torna ad abbracciarsi il ginocchio. Poi sospira. “E ho pensato che sarebbe stato fantastico. Avere una persona che mi spronava, che mi faceva sentire in un certo modo che -è come quando sai che c'è una persona e quella persona diventa la tua musa, va bene? Quella persona che dovrebbe farti diventare una persona migliore e tu, _tu_ , sei sempre stato l'unico che mi ha sempre fatto voler essere migliore. I miei voti si sono alzati perché c'eri tu, avevo il coraggio di andare agli esami perché c'eri tu e tutte le cose buone della mia vita sono riuscite a farle perché in un certo senso...”  
  
“Ma non hai mai creduto che io credessi in te?” chiede Keith, con la fronte corrugata e la testa inclinata.  
  
Lance sbuffa e scuote la testa. “Me lo hai detto dopo avermi lasciato il posto alla UH.”  
  
“Me lo perdonerai mai?” chiede Keith sarcasticamente, ruotando gli occhi, e Lance si fissa le punte delle scarpe, per poi lanciargli un'occhiata rassegnata.  
  
“Io non sono poi così intelligente” inizia e poi sospira. “Non sono niente di che a dirla tutta e lo so. Non è un problema così grande, penso, alla fine, rimboccandomi le maniche riesco a fare tante cose, anche se non sono un genio come Pidge, o anche se non ho il quoziente intellettivo di Hunk, posso farcela ad andare avanti. Per me va bene. Ma non riuscivo a sopportare che _tu_ sapessi.” Si gira verso di lui e continua a sfregarsi le mani una contro l'altra, probabilmente sta sudando. Keith aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia, e sta cercando di mettere insieme i punti che Lance gli sta offrendo, ma con cautela. “Non volevo che tu scoprissi che io non sono abbastanza intelligente, o che tu scoprissi che non sono abbastanza in generale per essere tuo amico, figuriamoci...” Sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. “Quindi, anche se tu mi hai detto tutte quelle cose carine, mi sembrava solo il modo molto carino per dirmi che...” Preme le labbra una contro l'altra e si sfrega le mani contro i pantaloni. “Non volevo che tu lo sapessi, solo questo” borbotta e si passa il pollice sul naso. “E ho pensato che te ne fossi reso conto. Che mi avessi scoperto.” Fa una pausa, guardando dritto davanti a sé. Sospira. “Non mi hai mai riconosciuto come rivale, vero?”  
  
“Non capisco” risponde Keith.  
  
“La cosa che mi dà fastidio è che nessuno mai mi ha fatto sentire come se dovessi, o potessi, diventare qualcosa di meglio. Anche alla UH, anche quando ho iniziato a lavorare per Allura, è come se tu ci fossi sempre, vicino a me, a spronarmi di diventare migliore, di lavorare un po' più sodo, di -di essere migliore, va bene?” Si accarezza il ponte del naso. “Sei sempre stato tu e quando sei venuto a vivere con noi -ero a un passo così, guardami, così, dal tirare tutto nella spazzatura e tornare a casa da mamma. E tu, semplicemente stando lì, mi hai dato una spinta, mi hai motivato, okay?”  
  
Ha le orecchie rosse. Non lo guarda nemmeno negli occhi. Keith non sa se avvicinarsi, oppure rimanere immobile. Apre la bocca, ma non riesce a dire niente.  
  
“Quindi quando ti prendo la mano, o quando poggio la testa sulla tua spalla, o quando ti porto il giorno di San Valentino all'apertura dell'acquario che stavamo -okay, _stavo_ aspettando da quando eravamo piccoli, forse non do lo stesso significato che dai tu. Perché ti ho chiamato musa, va bene, ti ho chiamato anche motivatore e probabilmente mi hai aiutato a venire a capo sulla mia sessualità -e di questo ti ringrazio ma...” Si schiarisce la gola, e alza lo sguardo verso i pesci che continuano a nuotare davanti a loro. “Ma la verità è che credo di essere follemente innamorato di te da quando avevamo undici anni...? Con alti e bassi e tutto il resto. E mi sembra che sia giusto che tu lo sappia, perché quando ti abbraccio, quando ti prendo la mano, quando faccio, qualsiasi cosa, mi sembra di star facendo qualcosa che non dovrei fare.” Sospira e si morde le labbra. “Per me, tutto questo, ha un significato diverso. È questo. Tutto qui.” C'è il suono dell'acquario, quel bup di pesci muti e bolle che scoppiano.  
  
Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre e sta cercando di continuare a calcolare quello che sta succedendo. Piano. Cerca di capire. Cerca di registrare le informazioni. Deve rimanere immobile per veramente molto tempo, guardandolo come se fosse un idiota.  
  
“È il momento in cui dici qualcosa” dice Lance, grattandosi il mento, con ancora le orecchie rosse e con un'ombra di un rossore sulle gote, che viene neutralizzato dalla luce blu intorno a loro.  
  
“Oh” riesce a dire e vede Lance aprire la bocca e perdere il respiro, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“Certo, perché lo so che è tutto complicato. Io sono complicato e anche tu sei molto complicato e lo so che hai un problema con l'abbandono e che probabilmente questa cosa ti starà facendo entrare nel panico perché, ugh, uau, chissà cosa vorrà Lance da me, e non so se questa cosa ti mette pressione, perché è probabile che ti fa pressione ma a me va pure bene così, perché vedi io ti... voglio veramente molto bene e mi va bene perché se non posso stare con te in quel modo, posso stare con te in questo modo, okay? E non ti faccio pressioni, certo non me ne vado da nessuna parte, certo non smetterò di essere tuo amico e penso che... Noi siamo una famiglia, okay? Una grande e incredibile famiglia e se tu mi vedi solo come un fratello e non come tuo ma-... Keith, dovresti proprio rispondermi, ti prego, rispondimi, perché penso di star entrando nel panico e...”  
  
Keith si tira vero di lui, lasciando andare la caviglia, per poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla e arricciargliene una intorno alla sua guancia, mentre le sue labbra si scontrano e cerca di ammorbidire il contatto, chiudendo gli occhi con forza e muovendo lentamente le labbra, mentre Lance perde l'equilibrio, cadendo all'indietro sui cuscini alle sue spalle e Keith riesce a trovare un suo equilibrio, tenendo le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Lance, che ride contro le sue labbra.  
  
La mano sulla spalla di Lance inizia a scivolare lentamente sul suo petto e le loro labbra si dividono, e Keith posa la fronte sulla fronte di Lance, e riesce a sentire il battito del cuore sotto i suoi polpastrelli, al di là della maglietta. Sta battendo veramente molto velocemente. Gli bacia il lato delle labbra, delicatamente, nello stesso modo in cui Lance gli ha sempre tenuto la mano e gliene lascia un altro.  
  
“Non devi se...” ricomincia Lance e sta cercando di riprendere il fiato. Alza un ginocchio e chiude gli occhi, maledicendosi probabilmente, perché ogni movimento è un contatto fisico in più abbandona la testa dietro il cuscino. “Se non vuoi non devi, perché, vedi io...”  
  
Keith sorride e si tira a sedere, lasciando che anche Lance si sieda, grattandosi la nuca, coi suoi gesti imbarazzati e il suo sorriso impacciato. “È da quando ho sedici anni che voglio” gli risponde, prima di accarezzarsi le sopracciglia. Poi allunga la mano, per riprendere le mani di Lance che non sembra molto sicuro di quello che sta dicendo, ma ha anche quel sorriso speranzoso.  
  
“Quindi questo è -direi che è il nostro primo appuntamento, eh?” chiede con ancora quell'accento di imbarazzo e Keith guarda in basso, prima di guardare in alto e rendersi conto, ricordarsi che sono in un acquario. In un acquario in una stanzina in cui potrebbero vederli tutti. Oh no.  
  
Chiude gli occhi e non ci può credere che si è lasciato andare in dimostrazioni di affetto in pubblico (più o meno) soltanto perché pensava fosse il modo migliore per far capire i suoi sentimenti. Si ritrova a ridacchiare nervosamente e poi ad annuire, perché certo, ovviamente. “Il primo appuntamento” ripete lentamente. “Darrouzet è una cittadina speciale” riesce a mormorare in un secondo momento e sembrano decidere tacitamente che possono anche dividere un cuscinetto e Keith con i suoi movimenti impacciati posa la testa sulla spalla di Lance che gli riprende la mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
  
“Dopo soli diciannove anni” mormora Lance, con la guancia sui suoi capelli. E poi ride, probabilmente perché non ha molto altro da dire. Ha detto che è follemente innamorato di Keith. Il ragazzo sente di aver perso un respiro al solo pensiero. Cioè, ha detto veramente tante altre cose e sta cercando di ricordare, di elaborare, di capire quali tra quelle fossero i nuclei del suo discorso, quali fossero un riempimento del vuoto, quanti delle parole che sono uscite fuori per colpa della sua ansia.  
  
“Parlami degli squali” dice a un certo punto e sente Lance muovere la testa verso il basso, per poterlo guardare e poi torna a fissare i pesci, che continuano a sembrare sempre tutti uguali nella sua testa. È una cosa che ha imparato quando erano piccoli. Chiedere a lance delle cose che ama lo rilassa. Ed è una vittoria per entrambi, perché quando Lance si rilassa, anche Keith riesce a rilassarsi. Posa il mento sulla spalla e vede come la pelle dell'altro reagisca con dei brividi. Quindi sorride a metà.  
  
“Gli squali uccidono undici persone ogni anno.” Arriccia le labbra, guardando verso l'alto. “L'essere umano uccide in media undici mila. E, oh, esiste uno squalo, in Groenlandia, che mangia orsi polari. Non ne ho mai visto uno uccidere... beh, sì, perché i documentari sono veramente molto espliciti e finisco per piangere tutte le volte, quindi non so come facciano, davvero, ma so che questo tipo di squalo vive per duecento anni. Il che è affascinante, eh?” Fa una pausa. “Chissà se ne hanno qualcuno qui. E chissà cosa gli danno da mangiare.”  
  
“Prima dobbiamo andare a vedere gli ippopotami” commenta a mezza voce. “Quella è una sardina?”  
  
Lance abbassa lo sguardo e sbuffa una risata. “Sai che c'è un paesino, in Honduras, dove piovono sardine?” chiede ed è ovviamente una domanda retorica, motivo per cui Keith rimane lì, a guardarlo. “Ogni anno, di maggio o di giugno, questo paesino che si chiama Tegucigalpa viene invaso da una pioggia di sardine. Come dicevano? Penso che fossero di due o tre pollici. E la cosa divertente è che questo paesino non è bagnato dall'oceano.”  
  
“Come il Texas.”  
  
Lance gli lancia uno sguardo veloce e ha di nuovo le orecchie rosse. “Sì,” riesce a dire dopo qualche secondo e ha la voce roca, come se ci fosse un collegamento che sfugge a Keith. “Immagino che riescono a portare un po' di oceano in tutti i paesini senza oceano, eh?” Gli stringe un po' di più la mano. “Lo so che pensi che sia stato chiaro, ma non sono molto sicuro, quindi te lo devo chiedere di nuovo: tu vuoi davvero, ah -voglio dire, sei proprio sicuro che vuoi, uhm, frequentarmi?, uscire con me?, impegnarti con me? Perché posso capire che prima tu sia stato preso dal momento, ci sta, voglio dire io non...”  
  
“Voglio stare con te da quando ho sedici anni.”  
  
“Oookay” risponde lentamente Lance, allungando la o e facendo un cenno con la testa. “Ma voglio dire: frequentandomi e baciandomi? Decidere che comunque non sono tuo fratello simbolico o...”  
  
Keith gli posa una mano sulla guancia e lo guarda negli occhi. “Lance” lo richiama con lo sguardo assottigliato e Lance sospira, distoglie lo sguardo e annuisce.  
  
“Stavo solo controllando” borbotta.  
  
Keith preme delicatamente le loro labbra insieme e sente il cuore pieno di felicità perché lo può fare, lo può fare senza ricevere come risposta una risata derisoria, o quello sguardo che dice che dopo questo tutto è cambiato e che avrebbe potuto portare via Lance, in qualche modo e dice, contro le sue labbra: “Anche io sono follemente innamorato di te, squalo ninja.” E sente Lance sorridergli contro le labbra ancora una volta e decide che questa è la sensazione più bella del mondo.  
  
“Lo prendo come un complimento.” C'è un momento di pausa, in cui rimangono in quella posizione e il naso di Lance è accanto al naso di Keith e i loro respiri sono schifosamente uniti e Keith avrebbe odiato un'altra coppia in questa posizione, ma è veramente la sensazione più bella del mondo. “Dico lo squalo ninja. A questo punto la tua dichiarazione passa in secondo posto” finisce Lance e Keith ruota gli occhi e gli dà un pugno leggero sulla spalla.  
  
“Possibile che tu rovini sempre tutto?” gli chiede, allontanandosi e Lance gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e Keith si ritrova in un abbraccio e, okay, anche questa è veramente una bellissima sensazione. Trova il suo posto, posando la testa sulla clavicola di Lance e sospira di sollievo.  
  
E in quell'abbraccio c'era la muta promessa di Lance, che diceva che sarebbe stato abbastanza, che sarebbe stato una persona migliore grazie a lui, e c'era quella preghiera di Keith che ripeteva ti prego fa che duri per sempre, ti prego fa che non finisca, non te ne andare.  
  
Tutto questo, in un pezzo di oceano portato in Texas.  



End file.
